Lambrick
Lambrick is a pastor and the head of the local church in Nassau. He is openly against piracy, and anybody who supports them, including Richard Guthrie and his daughter. He awaits the day the Royal Navy comes and cleans the island, and believes his flock will be safe, as they are good with God. Biography Season One Pastor Lambrick regularly visited Miranda Barlow once a week to talk, their main topics being religion and the pastors upcoming sermons. The pastor informed her that her neighbors are beginning to gossip about her now regular visits from strange men, but Miranda told him its nothing to worry about. He also informed her that his congregation is talking of the Royal Navy preparing to retake the island, and he was worried for Miranda when the navy arrives. When he asked if "He is keeping you here", she didn't answer, and wished him a good day, then left. After Richard Guthrie decided to go after Flint, he called for the Pastor, and asks for his sins to be forgiven, as he wanted to clean his soul of what he had done. Later, Lambrick went to Miranda's house, much later at night then usual to talk to her about her relationship with Flint, as now that she had apparently betrayed him, he feared for her safety. She told him that Flint was a friend of her late husband, and that after his death Flint brought her to Nassau and looks after her. She then pointed out that the Pastor was seeking more than just to protect her, and that he had arrived late at night knowing she was alone. She then kissed him and removed her robe. The two then had sex on her porch, ending moments after they began. The next day he went to a field and began to preach of repentance. He was sweating heavily and was alone as he did this. Season Two Lambrick approaches Miranda Barlow in her home at dawn. He tells her that he wants to believe her claims of desiring a new beginning, but cannot believe due to her association with Eleanor Guthrie, for Barlow even reached out to Underhill on her behalf. Miranda brushes aside his concerns however, and is uninterested until she hears him mention the Governor of the Carolina Colony, Peter Ashe, and his daughter Abigail. Pastor Lambrick approaches Mrs. Barlow yet again as she prepares to ride out to Nassau to convince Flint to stop bombarding the fort. He tells her that there is no chance a peaceful solution can still be achieved but she tells him she has to try, for she is the only one who knows why Flint is doing what he does. He administer the funeral services for Richard Guthrie, reciting the 23rd Psalm as the coffin is lowered into the ground. Season Three After the trial and conviction of Charles Vane for piracy in Nassau, Pastor Lambrick administers the last meal to Vane. Vane gently admonishes the pastor for his holier-than-thou attitude, and refuses to ask for God's forgiveness. Season Four Pastor Lambrick waits out the pirate invasion of Nassau with the rest of the civilians in the vaults below the fort. Quotes "The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures, leaves me beside the quiet waters, refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right path for His name's sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for You are with me. Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil. My cup overflows. Surely Your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord evermore." ''- Pastor Lambrick at the funeral of Richard Guthrie. "''I understand the code you subscribe to. I understand you believe your violence is justified in the name of a defiance of tyranny, but there are mothers who buried their sons because of you. Wives widowed because of you. Children awoken in their sleep to be told their father was never coming home because of you. What kind of a man can experience no remorse from this?" - Pastor Lambrick to Charles Vane. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Civilian Category:Recurring Characters